Something Different
by LoquaciousStar
Summary: GoGo Tomago has never had to rely on anyone. Ever. Wasabi has always hated messes. However, when the dynamics of a relationship change…well, maybe Wasabi will change how he feels and GoGo can learn to lean on someone. [Set post-movie]
1. A New Beginning

Wasabi yawned. He'd gotten up at the crack of dawn because he wanted to get a solid start on his new laser project before the robotics lab filled with people and distractions. It was a Saturday, so it was unlikely that many people would show up at all, but still. That was how Wasabi liked the lab anyway: empty and calm. The day-to-day chaos sometimes drove him up a wall.

Wasabi rubbed at his still sleepy eyes and pulled his tool cart closer to his current project. He reached for his Robertson wrench and felt only empty tabletop. He stared in disbelief at the vacant outline where the wrench _should_ be. He glanced around the lab, his eyes landing on GoGo Tomago's work bench. After all, she was just about the only person who didn't bother asking to borrow his tools.

Wasabi walked over to the bench and stared in disbelief at the heaps of papers and journals mixed with metal scraps and tools. He shifted a pile of papers and saw a familiar blue handle sticking out of a notebook. _A-ha!_

Wasabi grabbed the wrench and set the precarious stack of papers back down. He turned to head back to his workstation, wrench in hand, when a few heaps of junk slipped off the bench. Wasabi sighed, sticking the wrench in his back pocket, and turned back around to pick up the mess.

His first instinct had been to simply throw everything back on the bench and leave the chaos as close to as he found it as he could, but…it was just so _messy_! It couldn't hurt to just neaten up the paper piles…

Two hours later, Wasabi was grinning as he stared at his handiwork. All of the tools were put away and all the junk metal was in the recycling bin. He'd sat on the floor reading through the random papers and had sorted them according to project and project component before putting them with the corresponding notebooks in labeled binders he'd grabbed from the supply closet. These were now in a neat row on the bench, propped up by a few books GoGo had.

Wasabi stretched his arms above his head and popped his back. He collapsed on one of the couches scattered around the lab. His eyes felt a bit heavy. _Resting for a minute can't hurt anything…_

* * *

><p>GoGo Tamago was standing frozen in the doorway of the robotics lab, eye twitching, glaring at what had once been her work bench. She angrily popped her gum as she stormed over to the offending area. All she had wanted for today was to work on improving the zero gravity suspension on her bike, but she'd been met with this...<em>atrocity<em>.

She violently pulled a binder she didn't recognize out of a row of more binders she'd never seen before. She yanked it open to find pages of her notes on the dynamics of the wheels of her bike, organized by date. There were tabs marking what was what, and in the back was the yellow notebook she'd recorded the friction test results in. Her face scrunched up as her fury changed to confusion. She slowly shut the binder and saw that written on the front and side was "Motorcycle Wheels" in small tight handwriting.

_Wasabi._

GoGo whipped around and scanned the lab she had initially thought was empty. On the far wall, collapsed on a couch, was a sleeping Wasabi. She walked over to the couch slowly and sat down next to him as she tried to decide how to handle this situation. She couldn't kick his ass, because what he'd done had actually been really nice and helpful. Also he was her friend, so…yeah, she couldn't be mad at him. So what on Earth was she supposed to do? How do normal people respond to things like this?

GoGo groaned and slumped back on the couch. Having to consider other people's feelings was such a pain. This is why she'd never wanted any friends. She threw her arm over her eyes. It was just so frustrating!

Confused and tired, GoGo drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Fred strolled into the university's robotics lab to see what was going on today. He sighed as he saw no one else in the room. Well, it was a Saturday, but he'd still expected a <em>little<em> excitement. Disappointed, he turned to leave, but something, or rather two somethings, caught his eye.

He had been wrong, there were two other people in the lab. Off to the side of the lab, Wasabi was sprawled across a couch, GoGo Tomago next to him with her head resting on his broad chest. Wasabi's arm was slung around the short girl's shoulders protectively.

Fred crept closer and pulled his phone out. He snapped a picture, mouth agape. The others were _not_ going to believe this. He scurried out of the lab, still trying to comprehend what he'd just seen.


	2. A Tiny Fury

GoGo revved her bike's engine, anxious and angry and humiliated. She had awoken _laying on Wasabi._ And if that in and of itself wasn't bad enough, _he_ had woken up before _she _had, so there was no way to sneak away without him knowing. His face had been unreadable, and just the thought of it made GoGo feel sick to her stomach. Now she was just trying to get home as fast as she could _but this stupid traffic light wouldn't change_.

"Ugh!" GoGo yelled to no one in particular, although she did notice the driver next to her looking at her funny. She glared at him before jerking her head back forward. She shot off like a rocket the second the light switched.

A siren blared behind her.

GoGo muttered a few choice words under her breath as she slowed down and pulled over.

The police officer took his time getting out of his car and coming up to the bike. GoGo ripped her helmet off and waited.

When the officer finally arrived, he just stood there for a minute, thumbs through his belt loops. "Excuse me, miss, but do you know how fast you were going?"

"No," GoGo replied in a forcibly even tone, "I haven't finished installing the speedometer on my bike yet."

"You built this bike?"

"Yes." The officer raised an eyebrow. "_Sir_," GoGo spat. "I'm a robotics student."

"I see. Can I see your driver's licsence?

GoGo handed it to him.

"And the motorcycle's documentation?"

"Documentation?" GoGo looked up incredulously. "You don't receive documentation until a vehicle is finished, and as evidenced by this bike's lack of speedometer, _this bike's not finished yet_."

"Well, I don't know about that, but I do know that any vehicle driving on public streets must have the proper documentation." The officer pulled out his pad and began writing. "I'm going to have to ask you to get off your bike and wait here while I call a tow truck." He tore the top sheet off his pad and handed it to her. She looked down at the dollar amount on the ticket. _$150_.

GoGo whipped her head back up and glared at the man. She had half a mind to try to outrun the policeman, but she really didn't want to have this fine _and _get arrested. Disgusted, she swung her leg over her bike and dismounted, crumbling the ticket a little in her hand.

"Keys?"

GoGo ripped the bike's key off her keychain and dropped it into the man's hand. The man handed her a business card.

"This is the impound lot that will have your bike. You can call them after you paid the ticket."

GoGo snatched the card, popped her gum, and gave the man one final scalding glare. Then she spun on her heel and stormed off.

* * *

><p>Wasabi was driving through the downtown area, his mind a little baffled. He was still dwelling on what had happened earlier. He had awoken to GoGo Tomago <em>sleeping on him<em>. Had she intentionally done that? His arm had been around her, and he hadn't remembered doing that, so it was possible that GoGo had just slumped over while asleep. But why had she been sleeping next to him in the first place?

Wasabi furrowed his brow. He hated this uncertainty. In fact, he hated any uncertainty. He liked his relationships with other people to be clearly defined and unchanging. Not any of this…weirdness.

Wasabi rolled to a stop at a red light and allowed his eyes to drift to the sidewalk. _What the-?_

It was GoGo, storming down the sidewalk. She didn't appear to notice him, so he rolled down his passenger-side window.

"GoGo!" No response. "GOGO!"

Her head jerked up and her eyes darted around, searching for the source of the call. Her eyes finally came to rest on him.

"Do you need a ride?" Wasabi yelled.

She didn't reply, but did take a step towards him.

He glanced back at the light and then back at her. "Come on, hurry! The light's about to change."

GoGo jogged over to the small sedan, and scrambled in quickly. The minute her door was shut, Wasabi was moving forward once more.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Wasabi peeled his eyes off the road for a millisecond to glance at the small girl sitting next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she said shortly, looking positively livid. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring at the road ahead like it had personally offended her.

"Okay, then…where do you need a ride to?"

"Turn left at the next light."

Wasabi drummed his fingers against the wheel, uncomfortable with the silence. He turned the car left.

He glanced at GoGo again and decided to attempt conversation again. "So…why were you walking home? Don't you have you bike?"

"I did. Turn right."

"And…?"

"I no longer have it. Another right."

Wasabi's eye twitched. "Alright, then."

"Pull over here."

The car rolled to a stop next to the curb. GoGo swung herself out and muttered another thanks.

"You're welcome…"

GoGo was walking away, and, though he'd clearly been dismissed, Wasabi couldn't bring himself to drive away quite yet. He watched as she paused near a garbage can. He watched as she suddenly whipped something yellow out of her pocket, crushed it, flung it in the trash, and kicked the can before storming away, shoulders hunched. He watched as she disappeared into a dingy-looking pawn shop.

Something seemed to overtake Wasabi's mind. He put the car in park and got out, walking over to the garbage can. On top of some fast food wrappers was a crumpled piece of yellow paper. Wasabi picked it up gingerly and smoothed it out in his hands. It was a ticket for driving an unregistered vehicle. Inside this larger paper was a business card for an impound lot.

Wasabi looked up at the pawn shop, half expecting GoGo to emerge and kick his ass for finding this. Nothing happened. He looked back down at the papers in his hands, connecting the dots. He was very well-versed on traffic law and the repercussions associated with any given infringement. He carefully folded the ticket over the business card and tucked them both in his pocket before heading back to his car and driving off.

* * *

><p>Hiro grumbled as he scrubbed down the windows on the outside of his aunt's bakery. "'Make them <em>sparkle<em>,' she says…'It's good for business,' she says…" Hiro muttered to no one in particular. He caught a glimpse of a familiar looking car in the reflection of the glass, which immediately distracted him from his irritating task. Her grinned and turned to find Wasabi's car waiting at the light across from him. He raised his hand to wave, but then stopped when he saw who was in the passenger seat. GoGo Tomago and Wasabi were in the car together. By themselves.

_Funny, I didn't think they usually hung out without the rest of us... _

Hiro watched as the light turned green and the car drove away. _Weird…_


End file.
